PROJECT SUMMARY: PROTEOMICS & METABOLOMICS SHARED RESOURCE (P&MSR) The Proteomics and Metabolomics Shared Resource (P&MSR) consists of the Fred Hutch (FH)-based Proteomics Facility and the University of Washington South Lake Union (UW-SLU) Metabolomics Facility. The P&MSR Proteomics Facility was formed in 2002 and has been under the direction of Dr. Phil Gafken since its inception. The P&MSR Metabolomics Facility was formed in 2013 and has been under the direction of Dr. Daniel Raftery. The mission of the P&MSR is (1) to provide high-quality, cost-effective, and reliable service in a timely manner for proteomics and metabolomics experiments; (2) to develop and implement new omics experiments, assays, and tools to uncover the molecular details influencing cancer biology; and (3) to support the development of translatable and clinical tests. The P&MSR operates and maintains chromatography, mass spectrometry, and nuclear magnetic resonance instruments and offers services such as experimental design and consultation, sample preparation and chromatography, protein or metabolite identification and quantification, protein modification characterization, targeted protein or metabolite quantification, metabolic flux analysis, and data analysis and informatics support. New technologies and services are continually being evaluated based on feedback from Consortium members. Over the next granting period, areas of interest that will be investigated include the analysis of major histocompatibility complex peptides to support cancer immunology and immunotherapy research. For metabolomics we will add to our over 20 current assays by expanding our capabilities to measure metabolic flux, provide the capability to investigate real-time metabolism studies using stable isotope tracers, and develop higher throughput global profiling assays to support research in cancer biology. With well-established operation policies, Consortium users have cost-effective, reliable, and immediate access to the P&MSR. The research supported by the P&MSR demonstrates that it is an important part of the critical Shared Resources infrastructure needed to support the Fred Hutch/University of Washington Cancer Consortium.